


套路 第五十五章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第五十五章





	套路 第五十五章

第五十五章  
简单的颁奖典礼过后，医学部的小伙子和球队经理们在更衣室里闹翻了天，才兴高采烈地讨论着晚上的庆功会的去处。  
好不容易定了时间地点，一群小伙子各自散了回家洗澡，顾连森终于得空翻出包里的手机，发现叶惺给他打了好几个电话，连忙回拨了过去，电话立刻被接了起来，传来叶惺焦急的声音：  
“你在哪？”  
“我在一楼南边的更衣室。”  
“在那等着。”  
顾连森老老实实地坐在更衣室的板凳上等着，看着队友们一个个离开。健太和小惠是最后走的，临走前健太见他还穿着那身湿了又干的球衣背心坐着，问：“顾哥，你还不换衣服吗？当心感冒了。”  
“呃，我一会再换。”  
顾连森本是想换衣服的，但他腰腹部可疑的痕迹太过显眼，没法厚着脸皮当着别人的面脱衣服。最初顾连森真的以为那是对手弄的伤痕，可后来他发现，前一天睡前颜色淡下去的痕迹第二天起床后颜色反而加深了，附近还出现了新的痕迹。用脚指头想都知道是谁下的手，不，谁下的口了。  
“顾哥你真害羞啊。”  
健太还当他是不好意思在女生们面前脱衣服，小惠却意味深长地看了他一眼。  
“那我们先走啦，今晚见。”  
“嗯，今晚见，路上小心。”

健太他们刚走没多久，叶惺便到了。  
叶惺是跑过来的，气有点喘，见更衣室里只有顾连森一人，神差鬼使地锁上了门。  
顾连森正弯着腰换鞋，原以为是健太忘记拿东西了，却迟迟没听见身后的动静，转过身，见是叶惺，便高兴地蹦了起来，走到他跟前。  
“你来啦！今晚他们说要开庆功会，还让我邀请你一起去！一起去吧！”  
“嗯。”  
叶惺看起来有点心不在焉，顾连森疑惑地看了他一会，见他还是盯着自己发呆，灵机一动，试探道：  
“你没有什么要跟我说的吗？”  
“嗯。恭喜你拿到冠军。”  
“嗯，然后呢？你没有什么表示吗？”  
“什么表示？”  
“比如奖励什么的啊！训练那么辛苦！我那么努力！投进了那么多球！还拿了冠军！”  
见叶惺那漆黑的眼眸里充满宠溺，顾连森顿时来了底气。任天堂的限量版新游戏机马上要发售了，他想买很久了，无奈他最近忙于训练没时间做兼职，虽然可以让叶惺给他买，但势必要挨一顿念叨。现在正可谓是天赐良机，顾连森两只水汪汪的杏眼充满期待地看着叶惺，只待对方顺势问一句想要什么礼物，他便可以大胆地提要求了。  
小卷毛的小算盘打得啪啪响，可是叶惺却不按套路来。  
“奖励？这就给你……”  
叶惺的声音有点喑哑，但沉浸在即将获得新游戏机的幻想中的顾连森丝毫没察觉，直到他被叶惺猛地按在了更衣室的储物柜上。  
“啊？你……唔……”  
叶惺粗暴地咬着他的唇，是真的咬，顾连森唇上一痛，顿时嘴里就尝到了血腥味，但很快血味就连同舌头一起被叶惺卷走了。  
更衣室没有窗户，密闭的空间里只有二人唇舌交缠的水声在回响着。激烈的比赛过后，顾连森的情绪一直处于亢奋的状态，身体也跟着有点蠢蠢欲动，因此叶惺的吻虽然凶狠，他的兴致还是很快就被挑了起来，闭上双眼投入到这激烈的吻中。  
叶惺的膝盖不知不觉间挤进了他的双腿中间，结实的大腿直接抵住了他半硬的下身，有些粗暴地上下摩擦着。  
“嗯！轻点……”  
那个敏感的地方耐不住这样强的刺激，顾连森低吟出声，有些痛苦地战栗着，下身却完全硬了起来。  
顾连森的呼吸渐渐粗重。双眼因为下身的刺激微微睁开，迷离中还带着湿润的雾气，有些无措地看着叶惺。只一眼，就看得叶惺压抑了几天的火噌地烧了起来。  
叶惺的呼吸有点乱了，他用力地嘬了一口那已经被他蹂躏得有些发肿的软唇，才恋恋不舍地松开，转而去舔舐顾连森的耳垂。  
敏感的耳朵上传来温热滑腻的触感，下身又被重重地一顶，顾连森的腿登时一软，立即就被身前的人搂紧，然后迎来了更加肆无忌惮的舔舐吮吸。一阵阵过电似的快感和耳边响起的黏腻水声都让顾连森脸上发烫，下身更是兴奋得出了不少水。  
叶惺正舔得兴起，大腿的动作便有些松懈了。被怠慢的坚挺顿时有些不满，顾连森皱起眉，无意识地挺起腰主动往叶惺的腿上蹭。他的腰一动，胯部便碰上了一个硬物，耳边的叶惺也闷哼了一声，声音不大，在顾连森的耳中却像是一声惊雷，他着了魔似地伸出双手，抓住叶惺的臀让他往自己的身上压。  
“哈……”  
严丝合缝贴在一起，顾连森的侧腹顶住了叶惺的硬热，叶惺紧绷的大腿则重重地挤压着他的性器，紧紧密合的躯体安抚了下身的躁动，顾连森满足地叹了口气，又着迷地捏着叶惺柔韧的臀，引着对方一下一下地撞在自己的身上。  
叶惺深吸了一口气，眼里燃烧着情欲，却放任顾连森摆弄着自己，隐忍地低头吮吸着顾连森露在篮球背心外的白皙的脖子和精致的锁骨，留下一个个清晰的吻痕。  
顾连森已经好几天没释放过了，此刻又情绪高涨，蹭了没多久，就接近顶点。叶惺及时地按住了他摸向下身的手，缓缓地伸手解开了他篮球裤上的松紧带，轻轻一拽，内裤和短裤便掉在了地上。灼热的性器陡然暴露在微凉的空气中，立即被激得抖了抖，随后才高高地翘了起来，深粉红色的顶端又流出了一大滴清液，拉出一条长长的丝线，滴到了地上。  
叶惺的眼神变得晦暗，又深吸了一口气，才蹲下身，让顾连森抬腿，只脱下了他的内裤，就把篮球裤直接套回了他的腿上，还替他穿好，系紧了松紧带。  
硬得快要爆炸的性器又被裹回了裤子中，黑色的篮球裤被顶起了一个明显的弧度。虽然篮球裤十分宽松，但粗糙的布料不时磨过他敏感的顶端，不痛不痒的刺激不足以让他得到释放。  
顾连森难受极了，只想脱下裤子让自己痛快地释放出来，手却挣不开叶惺的禁锢，只能难耐地扭动着，然而只靠裤子布料的摩擦根本缓解不了下身的急迫。  
“叶惺……哥，放开我，让我……出来，很难受……”  
顾连森终于无法忍受地低下头向半跪着的叶惺求饶，叶惺却故意曲解了他的意思。  
“不能放出来。外面有人，门没锁，会被人看见的。”  
顾连森一惊，这才听到外面的开幕式已经结束，不少观众都从他们门外走过，顿时满脸通红。  
“你——嗯……！”  
顾连森正要指责叶惺在公众场合煽风点火的禽兽行为，叶惺的头却凑近他，隔着裤子含住了他高昂的性器。  
“唔……不要这样，裤子脏……”  
一天的比赛下来，顾连森的裤子吸了不少汗水，虽说还没有汗臭味，但终归是脏的。顾连森的双手轻轻地抓着叶惺的头发，叶惺却不为所动，认真地舔着他裤子上隆起的顶端，那层薄薄的布料很快就湿润了起来，他已经分不清那是因为叶惺的唾液，还是因为他自己激动得不断流出的前液。  
隔着一层湿透的薄布被舔弄的快感本不强烈，但耳边清晰地听见退场的观众在外面走过的动静，让顾连森的神经都紧绷了起来，下身的感觉也随之无限放大。那坚硬的地方连同湿漉漉的布料被含入到叶惺的嘴里，温热又紧致，几下吸吮过后，叶惺的舌头在铃口处刮弄着，突然猛地朝那一顶，粗糙的布料有一部分就直接被顶进了那个小口，划过里头的嫩肉。  
“啊……！”  
顾连森的手一紧，顿时拽疼了身下的人。叶惺又重重地吸了一口，才松开那个濒临爆发的地方，站起身，再次吻上他的唇。  
与刚才的激烈不同，此时叶惺轻轻地伸舌搔刮着顾连森的上颚，那瘙痒的感觉让顾连森整个人都抖了起来，但叶惺不肯放过他，只把他舔得浑身都痒了，紧接着头皮突然一麻，下身就毫无征兆地射了出来。  
“嗯！！！”  
顾连森呼吸一窒，猛地推开叶惺，别开脸，用手背捂住嘴，靠在冰冷的铁质储物柜上，无声地喘着气。  
叶惺没想到顾连森就这样射了，突然被推开还有点懵，但看见他虽然别着头，但那迷离的眼神，泛红的脸颊和紧绷的身体，分明就是高潮了的样子。黑色的篮球短裤上的隆起一下一下地抽动着，顶端渗出了白浊的稠液，面积还在渐渐扩大。  
“射这么多。裤子都挡不住了。”  
叶惺低声说着，顾连森的脸更红了，他一手强硬地掰开顾连森捂在嘴上的手，另一只手轻轻地捋着他性器的根部，如愿地听到了顾连森低低的呻吟声。又过了一会，顾连森才终于舒了一口气，身体放松地靠着柜子，餍足地看着叶惺。  
叶惺伸手捻了捻黑色球裤上显眼的液体，在裤子上抹开，评价道：“这么浓，积了不少啊。”  
“我不是！我没有！你不要乱讲！”  
顾连森立刻就有种不祥的预感，按住叶惺的套路说完这句话接下来理所当然就要把他榨到稀薄了，连忙来了个否认三连。但他的自救并没有起到任何作用，他被翻了个面压在了铁柜上，身后的叶惺再次紧紧地贴了上来，他的臀缝就被叶惺坚硬的下`身抵住。 “不要紧，你没有了，我还有。想要多少，都奖励给你。”  
叶惺的声音低沉而沙哑，是顾连森熟知的，被情欲支配的声音。


End file.
